This application relates to an improvement in pull fittings which may be found in molded walls for container lids and the like.
There are a multitude of assorted fittings which permit access into a container. Beginning with the cork in the bottle, the object has been to provide sealing of the container with its original contents, followed by easy opening, and, preferably, a capability of resealing the container after initial use.
In the packaging area there is always a significant need for providing a sealed opening system, preferably having a resealing capability, at the minimum possible cost, since price pressures are particularly significant in the packaging field. By this invention, a resealable pull fitting is provided which may be integrally molded into a molded wall, for example a snap-on lid for a molded container such as a bucket or the like. Accordingly, a pull fitting is provided which can be manufactured with essentially no greater cost or consumption of time than is required to mold the wall in which the pull fitting resides.
Initially, the system of this invention provides complete sealing, substantially as if only the molded wall were there without the pull fitting. Nevertheless, the fitting may be removed. The contents from the container may be extracted or inserted, and the pull fitting may then be replaced in a snap-fitting, sealed relationship, all at a vanishingly small manufacturing cost increment over the manufacturing cost of the molded wall itself, because the pull fitting is integrally molded with the molded wall in a single, easy molding step.